


Growl

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Feral Behavior, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John died on a hunt when the boys were young, and they've lived on the fringes of society ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

**A/N:**  Fill for spn-otpkink prompt [here](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/3489.html?thread=194721#t194721).

  
The red-line express train roared through the subway station just as they emerged from the shadows. It left with a rush of air that sucked the sound down the tunnel behind it. There was no one but a homeless guy in a raggedy topcoat on the platform. The coat didn’t hide his height or the breadth of his shoulders. He eyed them with interest – especially Dee. They always did.  
  
“Hey there, what’re you boys out so late for?” he asked. He rubbed his hands down the sides of his greasy coat.  
  
Dee came to a stop a step ahead of Sammy who peered to the right around his brother. Dee was as a tall as a man now, but he was still slender – all big, wary eyes, freckles, and lush mouth. He didn’t look his age. Sammy was still a lot shorter, but Dee said Sammy would get big too. When he did nobody would look at Dee like that again.  
  
“We’re just headed home from the movies,” Dee said, all casual, and Sammy could hear the smile in it. _Charmer_ , the lady at the mini-mart called him.  
  
The man took a step closer. He had scruff on his cheeks, and his breath smelled of liquor. Sammy hated that smell. “Your mama outta keep a closer eye on you boys,” the man said.  
  
Sam growled low in his throat. Just a warning. The man’s eyes widened in surprise, and Dee put out his right arm in front of Sammy.  
  
“What’s wrong with that boy?” the drunk asked.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with my brother,” Dee said.  
  
“Damn well is. I heard him growl,” the drunk argued. “What’s he a retard?” His gaze went back and forth between them as he took another step toward Dee and reached out for him. Sammy shot around Dee’s left side and snapped his teeth at the man. His growl was louder this time, and he bared his teeth. The drunk jumped back.  
  
“What the hell?!” The man stumbled and yanked his hand back. “That’s boy’s a rabid dog.”  
  
Dee tugged at Sammy’s sleeve and pulled him toward the stairs. His laughter was bright and warm. “That’ll teach you fuck with kids, you old pervert!”  
  
“He outta be put down like a dog!” the man yelled.  
  
There was no smiled on Dee’s face when he turned around. “Hey, you better watch how you talk about my little brother, mister. I’ll gut you!” The drunk might see that Dee’s hand was in his pocket, but he didn’t know that his fingers slipped around the handle of a knife. Dee pulled Sammy up the stairs mumbling something about strangling the guy with his own intestines. Sammy bounded up the stairs to keep up with his big brother’s longer legs. The night air was no cooler at street level than it had been in the subway station.  The sun had set, but its heat radiated up from the pavement.  
  
Nonetheless, Sammy had the hood pulled up on his sweatshirt and his hands stuffed into the pockets. He didn’t look anyone in the eye. Looking strangers in the eye gave them an in, Dee said. It was an invitation, and once you let them in, they’d take over. Sammy thought they must be like those pod people alien things in that Body Snatchers book.  Sammy knew stuff like that was real – well, maybe not aliens, but monsters for sure – because Dee had a book that had belonged to a man. There are things out there, things that could steal your soul. Sammy was sure they were in the book.  
  
“Dee!” Sammy said.  
  
“Yeah, I see, Sammy,” Dee said. He put his arm around Sammy shoulders and steered him into the mouth of the alley that ran alongside Luigi’s Italian restaurant. “The lights just went off.”  
  
They cut down the alley to where it T’ed and went behind the restaurant. The inner kitchen door stood open, and the smell of garlic and tomatoes and herbs wafted through the screen door. The boys stood on the concrete stoop and looked in at the man cleaning the stove. Steam and perspiration glistened on his dark skin, and he sang, “Heard it through the grape vine, and I’m just about to lose my mind, honey, honey …” When he turned from the stove, he caught sight of them.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t the drifters,” he said. “How you boys doin’?”  
  
“Hey, Rufus,” Dee said.  
  
“Dean,” Rufus said as he wiped his hands on a towel. “Sammy, cat got your tongue?”  
  
Sammy just peered up at Rufus. Dee pulled the hood down and ruffled his hair.  
  
“He’s just quiet,” Dee said.  
  
“Hmf,” Rufus said. “I got nothing’ against a man who keeps his own counsel.” Rufus stepped away from the door. “Hang on there, boys. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Sammy’s mouth watered, and he bounced on his toes in anticipation. Rufus always had something good for them. He wished they could eat there every night, but they never hit the same spot more than once a week. He watched Rufus walk around the corner and return with two Styrofoam take-out containers. He put them into a bag and added plastic forks, something wrapped in foil, and two bottles of water.  
  
“Here you go,” he said. “Lasagna and baked ziti, salad too, and …” He looked at Sammy. “A cannoli. What do you say to that?”  
  
Sammy grinned, and he and Dee stepped off the stoop so Rufus could swing the screen door open. Dee took the bag.  
  
“Thanks, Rufus,” Dee said.  
  
“You’re welcome, m’man,” Rufus said. “You boys take care. Don’t be strangers.”  
  
The boys headed off down the darkened alley. Dee took a sharp right and ran up half a flight of stairs to a landing. It was an open outside stairwell, and a warm breeze blew between the buildings, cooling the sweat on the back of Sammy’s neck. They’d eaten there before and never encountered anyone. They had places like this memorized all over the city – places of relative safety and quiet.  
  
He sat down beside Dee who took the Styrofoam containers from the bag. He opened the salad first, and they dug into it. Both of them jabbing at lettuce and cucumbers and cherry tomatoes and shoving their mouths full like they were chocolate cake. It was fresh and crisp and cool. It disappeared in no time flat, and they went to town on the pasta just as eagerly.  
  
About halfway through, Dee started to giggle. Sammy stopped with the fork still full and looked quizzically at his brother. Dee wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Dude, you’re making the most obscene sounds.”  
  
Sam felt heat rise in his cheeks. He stuck the forkful of ziti in his mouth and ducked his head.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, Sammy,” Dee said quietly. “This is good shit.”  
  
When the Styrofoam containers were empty Dee put them back into the bag and unwrapped the cannoli. They each took a bite, and Dee grinned.  
  
“Better than birthday cake, huh?” Dee asked.  
  
Sammy nodded. “Yep,” he agreed. Birthday cake was usually a Little Debbie or Hostess snack cake stolen from a mini-mart or gas station.  
  
Dee raised an eyebrow. “Wow, got a ‘yep’ outta ya.” He took another bite of the pastry and handed the rest to Sammy.  Sammy bit the morsel in half, held the last bite up for Dee, and then stuffed it into his brother’s open mouth.  
  
“Mm,” Dee said. “Awesome.” He licked his fingers, wadded up the ball of foil and put it into the bag. “Come on.” He rose. “Work to do.”  
  
Sammy followed his big brother down the stairs.  
  
“School’s starting soon,” Dee said. “You know what that means.”  
  
It didn’t mean that they’d be going to school. It just meant that kids in school, they had to become less visible during school hours. They couldn’t hang out at the library during the day. They’d have to change their whole routine. Stay in bed later. Well, that had its perks.  
  
They’d also have to move on soon. The weather would start to get cool, and winter cold wasn’t their friend. Sammy knew what Dee was thinking. They needed to get money for bus fair and head south. Dee was old enough to drive now, but they didn’t have a car. There was a car. A black car. And a man. Sammy was sure. There’d been a drunk with a black car.  
  
They walked ten blocks south. Sammy followed Dee into a familiar corner bodega where Dee bought a bottle of Mexican Coke. The lady at the counter opened it for them, but gave them a disapproving look. She talked in Spanish, but neither of them understood her. Sammy suspected they didn’t want to.  
  
They left the bodega and ignored the group of hustlers that hung out across the street. Instead, they walked the half block to the front of a closed appliance store next to the alley. Dee leaned back against the brick storefront. The summer heat wasn’t the only reason he hadn’t worn a jacket. His t-shirt stretched across his chest and shoulders. He lifted the bottle of soda to his pretty mouth and tipped his head back, exposing his throat as he drank. Sammy stepped into the shadows of the doorway with his hood up, fists stuffed into his pockets.  
  
It wasn’t long before a man came along and stopped to talk to Dee. The guy wasn’t any taller than Dee. He wore dress slacks and a white Oxford. He looked up and down the street. “You wanna take a walk?” he asked.  
  
“Sure,” Dee said and motioned with a nod to the mouth of the alley. “Right around the corner.”  
  
“How much?”  
  
Dee licked his lips. “Twenty.”  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
The guy followed Dee into the alley. Sammy waited ten seconds and followed. Sammy squatted in the shadow of a dumpster and watched his brother go to his knees and open the guy’s fly. The man started to put his fingers on Dee’s head, and Sammy’s hand started to push his pantleg up where the knife was strapped to his ankle.  
  
Dee said, “No touching.”  
  
“Get on with it then,” the man mumbled.  
  
Dee got the guy’s half-erect cock out and sucked it quickly to full hardness. The guy braced his hand against the wall as Dee bobbed on his dick.  
  
“Uh, Jesus, fuck,” the man cursed as he came.  
  
Dee let the spent dick fall from his lips, and he spit the guy’s load onto the pavement.  
  
“Dammit, that was quick,” the guy said. He already had his slacks zipped and turned away.  
  
“Hey!” Dee yelled. “Give me my money!” He rose, but Sammy had already moved into the mouth of the ally and had the knife in his hand.  
  
“What the fuck?” the guy said. “Get outta my way, kid.”  
  
Sam growled. It was low and deep, and he stood his ground.  
  
“You might want to give me that twenty, mister,” Dee said. “Sammy don’t take kindly to people who renege.”  
  
“Is that your pimp?” the guy asked. “What is he twelve?”  
  
“He’s fourteen,” Dee said. “And he’s my brother.”  
  
The man stared incredulously at Dee and then back at Sammy when another growl rolled from Sammy’s throat.  
  
“And you wouldn’t be the first asshole he left bleeding and broke in the gutter,” Dee said.  
  
“Goddammit,” the cursed as he shoved his hand into his pocket. “That wasn’t worth twenty bucks.”  
  
“Hey, don’t blame me if you have some kind of sexual performance issue,” Dee said.  
  
The guy held a twenty out to Dee behind him but didn’t take his eyes off Sammy and the shiny knife in his hand. Sammy liked that knife. It was his favorite. He smiled.  
  
“Hey, Sammy, the man paid up. Don’t be greedy, bro,” Dee said, but Sammy growled and grinned.  
  
The guy pulled another bill off the roll in his hand and held it out to Sammy. “Here, kid,” he said. “Twenty for your brother and ten for you. Take it, okay?”  
  
Sammy sprang forward, snatched it from the guy, and ran to Dee who put a protective arm around him. “Pleasure doing business with you, mister!” Dee called after the man as he hurried from the alley.  
  
Dee serviced four more customers and Sammy one because they could get more money out of customers who wanted a younger kid. Dee didn’t like Sammy doing it, but Dee had been hustling since he was younger than Sammy.  
  
“Let’s call it a night, huh?” Dee said. Sammy nodded, and they went back into the bodega for another Coke. Dean’s lips were red and swollen, and the senora at check out just shook her head. She pushed a pile of condoms across the counter with the Coke.  
  
“I don’t sell my ass,” Dean said. He picked up the Coke, and they left.  
  
They walked all the way home through the darkened city, passing the Coke back and forth between them and talking about where they should go next. Of course, Dee did most of the talking.  
  
“Florida’s nice in the winter,” he said. “Maybe somewhere with a beach. You think?”  
  
Sammy nodded. They’d gone to Fort Lauderdale once. The ocean was amazing, but he’d gotten stung by a jelly fish and Dee had turned bright red. “Sunburn,” he said.  
  
“Yeah,” Dee said. “That sucked, and that jelly fish.”  
  
Sammy nodded again.  
  
“Atlanta’s pretty big. We could probably get lost there for awhile. New Orleans, maybe? Houston, Dallas, Phoenix? California?”  
  
Sam shrugged.  
  
“Right. We got time to decide,” Dee said. “Here we are – home sweet home.” He lifted the loosened chain-link fence behind the vacant middle school they were squatting in. Sammy ducked through the gap, and Dee followed him.  
  
“I’m gonna miss this place,” Dee said after wriggling through the basement window they used as a front door. “I don’t understand why it’s just us. This place is a mansion.”  
  
Sammy just nodded.  
  
“Damned right,” Dee said. “How many places have we not even had running water, and this place has locker rooms.” Not long after scouting out the building a month earlier, Dee had managed to turn the water main on. Fortunately, no one from the water company had come looking for a leak. Sammy followed Dean to the first floor beside the gymnasium. Dean lit a camping lantern that they’d left earlier. There were no windows in the locker room, so it was one of the safest places in the building.  
  
“I am so looking forward to shower,” Dee said. “How about you, baby bro?”  
  
Sammy snorted out a laugh, and Dee shoved him playfully and then grabbed him and rubbed a noogie on his head. Sammy poked him in the ribs hard enough to get another shove.  
  
“Little shit,” Dee said. He pulled his t-shirt over his head as they entered the locker room. “I think this was the girls’ locker room. You know why? It’s cleaner.” Dee kicked his sneakers off and opened his fly. Sammy made no move to get undressed. He stood watching his brother.  
  
“What?” Dee said. “You just gonna watch me, you little pervert?”  
  
Sammy smiled and shrugged.  
  
“You better get undressed or I’m going to toss you in the shower with your clothes on and don’t think I won’t.” Dee shucked his jeans off.  
  
Sammy eyed his brother’s naked body for a second before stripping his hoodie and t-shirt off.  
  
“Go on,” Dee said. His cock was plumping between his legs, and Sammy grinned.  
  
He toed off his sneakers and stripped out of his jeans and shorts.  
  
“Man, you are growing like a weed,” Dee said. His gaze stopped at Sammy’s groin. “Some parts of you a lot faster than others.”  
  
For a moment the air felt cool on his bare skin after wearing long jeans and the sweatshirt, but within moments he felt as sweaty and sticky as before. He followed Dee into the showers. Dee was lathering up with an old bar of Irish Spring they’d found in a locker. He tossed it to Sammy who rubbed the weirdly fragrant soap all over himself.  
  
“Here, let me get your back,” Dee said.  
  
Sammy sucked his lips between his teeth when his brother’s hands began slipping over his bare skin. Soon, Dee was pressed to his back. His hard on was nudging against Sammy’s balls. Dean’s arms wrapped around him and swept over his chest, belly, down to his hard dick. Dean washing him was the most natural thing in the world. Sammy was pretty sure there wasn’t a time when he didn’t. It was comforting, reassuring, and arousing. He wasn’t sure when that last part started though.  
  
“You feel nice and clean,” Dee said. “Clean as a whistle.” He chuckled, and Sammy rolled his eyes.  
  
“Gotta make sure we get every nook and cranny though, right?” His calloused fingers slipped into the V of Sammy’s legs, down around his balls, encircled his cock, and stroked his perineum. Sammy’s head fell back against Dean’s chest.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Like that? Huh?” His voice was husky. “Think it’s time to rinse off.”  
  
He walked them under the spray of water, and Sammy turned as they rinsed the soap from one another. Dean tipped his little brother’s chin up and kissed him.  
  
“You were awesome tonight,” he said. “That drunk? And the guy who didn’t want to pay up? The way you got that extra ten outta of him too.” He kissed him again. “I can always count on you.”  
  
Sammy kept his head tipped back for another kiss. His hands skittered over Dee’s wet skin and pulled him closer. Light caught in one green eye and cast shadows from thick lashes onto a freckled cheek. Even in the harsh glow of the lantern, Dee was beautiful. Everyone wanted him, and Sammy knew how lucky he was to have his brother’s attention. Dee kissed him again, deeper this time, and there’s still the sweetness of sugar on his tongue. Sammy could feel his brother’s need pressed against his side as he kissed Sammy thoroughly. Sammy began backing Dee up, and when his back hit the tile wall, they slipped to the floor where water swirled around them before rushing down the drain.  
  
Sammy sucked at Dee’s neck, rolling the skin between his teeth, and marking him up. Fresh bruises rose over pale yellow and green shadows. He had to mark Dee, and let the world know, all those hungry eyes had to see, that Dee was his. Dee’s fingers were tangled in Sammy’s wet hair, tugging and pulling him lower.  
  
“Sammy, mm, come on, dude,” Dee said as he sprawled in the water. “Help a brother out, huh?”  
  
Sammy began making his way down Dee’s chest, sucking water from his skin with loud squelching sounds that made Dee laugh. Sammy loved to hear his brother’s laughter, although it was hard to kiss when he was grinning. Dee quit laughing anyway when Sammy got to his groin. He scratched his fingernails in the coarse hair around Dee’s dick and licked a stripe up the underside of the shaft.  
  
“Yeah,” Dee sighed. “There.”  
  
But Sammy didn’t oblige Dee’s want. He dipped lower, licking Dee’s nuts, first one and then the other, drawing them into his mouth and rolling them on his tongue until Dee squirmed and mewled. Dee’s legs spread wider as Sammy continued slurping and suckling. He pulled Dee’s cheeks open with his thumbs and laved his perineum, circled the puckered opening below it and pressed inside.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Dee gasped.  
  
Sammy growled. He wasn’t angry this time. He was aroused as hell. He pushed his tongue in deeper, twisted and curled it against the silky, undulating walls until it started to ache at the root and Dee was writhing on it.  
  
“Sammy, Sammy, fucking hell, please,” Dee begged. “Here, here.” He tapped Sammy on the head with the little bottle of KY Dean had lifted from the mini-mart.  
  
Sammy withdrew his tongue from Dee’s relaxed opening and knelt up. He squirted some conditioner into his hand and slathered it on his aching cock. Without a moment’s hesitation, he pushed inside his brother. His dick wasn’t big like Dee’s yet, but he had enough for Dee to feel it. Sammy thrust hard and fast, and Dee’s head banged back against the tile.  
  
“Fuck, yeah,” Dee groaned.  
  
Sammy let go. Pistoning his hips with abandon, he pushed them across the slick floor until Dee was scrunched against the wall. Others might pay for Dee’s mouth, but this was his. Dee was his. He’d mark him inside like he had outside. Dee would be loose and wet all night. He’d remember. His.  
  
He could feel Dee’s hand moving between them, stripping his cock as Sammy banged his ass. It was so hot and tight and good. This was home, the only home he needed, Dee.  
  
“Ah, fuck!” Dee cried out. His body arched off the wet floor, and his muscles clenched around Sam’s cock, sending him over the edge right after Dee. Sammy rested his forehead against Dee’s chest as he pumped him full of come.  
  
Dee made a satisfied humming sound in his throat, hugged his little brother tight to his chest and stroked his wet back. Sammy pressed his cheek to Dean’s chest and sighed. He let his softening cock lie still within his brother’s channel, holding his release inside and letting it flow deeper.  
  
Dee kissed the top of Sammy’s head. “We should probably wash off again,” he said.  
  
Sammy sat up, and his cock slipped free. Dee looked so wanton lying there with his legs spread and smeared with his own come. Sammy smiled.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, real proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Dee said.  
  
Sammy smiled wider, and Dee put out a hand. “Help me up, asshole.”  
  
Sammy took Dee’s hand and pulled his brother to his feet as he rose. They stepped back under the cool spray of water and washed off again. Dee turned his face up to the shower, lips part wide, and got a mouthful of water. He turned his head with a gleam in his eye and spit a jet of water at Sammy who did likewise. They continued spitting water back and forth until they were giggling too hard to keep it up.  
  
Dee turned off the water. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s dry off and get to bed.”  
  
They’d found a stash of towels in a cabinet of the coach’s office when they’d first arrived, and they were careful to hang the used ones up so they’d dry well each time. They started to towel off when Dee suddenly cracked his towel with the flick of a wrist against Sam’s left ass cheek. Sammy yelped and jumped. Dee cackled hysterically when Sammy’s mouth dropped open, but his eyes widened at the look on his little brother’s face when Sammy came at him with his own towel.  
  
Dee ran, and Sammy chased him around a row of lockers, slipping and almost going to his knees on the slick floor. Dee stopped at the end of the row and put his hands up. “Okay, okay, let’s stop before someone really gets hurt, huh?”  
  
Sammy growled.  
  
“Don’t you do that,” Dee said. “Don’t you growl at me like that Sammy. I can still turn you over my knee.”  
  
Sammy rushed him, and Dee stood his ground. They went down in a pile of flailing limbs, and  Dee’s fingers dug into Sammy’s ribs, tickling until the smaller boy was a giggling, gasping mess on the floor. Dee hovered over him.  
  
“Okay, you done? Huh? Are we good?”  
  
Sammy gave Dee his sweetest look.  
  
“I’m not fooled by that look, you know?” Dee said, but his voice was soft and fond. “Come on, puppy.” He held out his hand and pulled Sammy to his feet.  
  
They finished drying off, gathered up their clothes, and Dee turned off the lantern. Using a penlight to show the way, they headed down to the hall to the teachers’ supply closet. That’s where they kept their few belongings and the pile of blankets that they slept on. They dropped their clothes on the floor next to a box of standardized tests, and Dean set the penlight on a shelf above their pallet.  
  
“I’m really gonna miss this place,” Dee said as he sat down on the blankets.  
  
“Next year,” Sammy said. He joined his brother in their nest.  
  
“Maybe,” Dee said. He turned off the light and lay back. Sammy curled up against him despite the heat. “It’s been a good run,” Dee said. “Rufus, Senora Alvarez, the alley … a week or so and we should have money for tickets south.”  
  
Sammy nipped at his brother’s neck, and he rubbed his hardening cock against Dee’s hip. Dee chuckled under his breath.  
  
“You’re no rabid dog, bro, but you sure are a little animal.”

-30-


End file.
